Fairy Halloween
by Scrounshy
Summary: Le 31, c'est la fête des morts, autrement dit, Halloween, et certains se font un réel plaisir de ficher la frousse aux autres. Fairy Tail à été une guilde plutôt calme depuis un certain moment, prépareraient-ils quelque chose ? Lucy est mise à l'écart, se sentant rejetée, elle se balade seule dans la ville en pleine nuit...


- Auteure : Moi même.  
- Couple : Il n'y en a pas.  
- Autre : Riiiien  
- Concours : Je participe à ce Concours, votez pour cet One-Shot s'il vous plaît !  
- Résumé : Le 31, c'est la fête des morts, autrement dit, Halloween, et certains se font un réel plaisir de ficher la frousse aux autres. Fairy Tail à été une guilde plutôt calme depuis un certain moment, prépareraient-ils quelque chose ? Lucy est mise à l'écart, se sentant rejetée, elle se balade seule dans la ville en pleine nuit... 

_**Fairy Halloween . . . **_

Depuis quelques jours, Lucy Heartfilia, la constellationiste de Fairy Tail était morose. Son regard ne disait pas grand chose, et lorsqu'elle ouvrait lentement la bouche, elle soupirait bruyamment de lassitude. Ce qui était une chose plutôt étonnante à la guilde, car l'ambiance était toujours au maximum. Mais personne ne s'ennuyait autant qu'elle en ce moment même.

Cette charmante femme aux cheveux d'or sortit de sa léthargie quand elle entendit son coéquipier prononcer le mot "Mission". Elle esquissa un léger sourire, contente de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose et se dirigea vers lui.

« - _**Alors, quelle mission prend t-on ?**_ demanda t-elle, confiante.  
- _**Ah, désolé Lucy, mais je préférerais la faire seul avec Happy. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**_  
- _**Non, pas de problème...**_  
- _**Tu es sûre hein ? Merci !**_ » s'écria t-il sans faire attention à l'air de son amie.

Il arracha un papier du tableau et parti en rigolant avec son compagnon, laissant la blonde la tête basse, les bras ballants et l'air déçu derrière. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour la voire.

« **_- Aucun problème, non, vraiment._** » murmura celle-ci entre ses dents serrées.

Elle essuya ses yeux embués d'un revers de sa main, il était hors de question qu'elle expose une de ses faiblesses à tous les mages présents. Elle avait déjà assez honte d'elle même. La fée des clés sortit du bâtiment, un faux sourire ornant ses lèvres pour cacher sa déception.

La guilde ria de bon coeur, certains criaient des absurdités, s'écorchant la gorge. Ce brouhaha de personnes heureuses s'entendait de loin, même après avoir traverser cette large porte en bois, sensée isoler la bâtisse.

Lucy ne prêta pas attention à ce qui rendait les mages de sa guilde de si bonne humeur. Elle se sentait lourde, fatiguée, il était temps d'aller dormir, même si il n'était que dix heures du matin et qu'elle s'était levée il y avait deux heures... Peut-être qu'elle était malade, après tout, c'était aussi une issue à ne pas écartée.

Malade le jour d'Halloween, c'était beau. En y repensant, sur le chemin menant à son appartement, elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment fêter Halloween. Car quand elle habitait encore avec son père, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, ni lui parler, il lui était totalement impossible de lui demander une telle chose. Cette journée se déroulait comme les précédentes, et comme les suivantes. Une journée banale.

Mais à Fairy Tail, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu convenablement passer cette fête. En buvant, en chantant, en dansant, en ayant peur, par exemple. Et au lieu de vivre tout ceci, elle restait seule, malade.

Enfin rentrée. Elle pouvait soupirer et se reposer en paix. Elle aurait préférée mourir de fatigue en s'amusant, mais ce n'était décidément pas possible, alors elle ferait comme elle pouvait. Elle n'avala rien, ne se déshabilla pas, elle préféra se coucher directement, demain commencerait une nouvelle journée, elle n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'elle soit meilleure que celle-ci.

Lucy dormait profondément lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de claquement qui la fit sursauté. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux, malgré qu'elle ne voyait rien à cause du noir qui envahissait la pièce. Son regard se dirigea néanmoins vers la source de ce qui l'avait réveillée. Tâtonnant le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la lumière, elle sentit quelque chose de gluant. Elle retira sa main, effrayée, la chair de poule put se voir sur les pores de sa peau, la peur la guettait de près.

La jeune blonde savait qu'il y avait deux interrupteurs pour allumer la lumière, l'un étant à côté de son lit, et l'autre à côté de la porte, elle n'avait qu'a faire six pas, et elle saurait ce qui lui avait valu une petite frayeur dès le réveil.  
Prise d'un courage éphémère, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa porte d'entrée, essayant d'éviter les meubles qu'elle avait elle même aménagés.

Un rire à la fois aigu et monstrueux lui parvint aux oreilles, quelqu'un se serait-il introduit par effraction chez elle ? Mais il était impossible que ce soit Natsu, ce dernier était parti en mission avec Happy, et elle avait vu que sa mission durait deux jours. Il n'avait pas pu rentrer aussi tôt, ce n'était pas lui. Elle pensa à Grey, mais il avait autre chose à faire, puis elle ne l'avait pas croisé ce matin, peut-être qu'il était parti en mission, tout comme Erza.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle se prit les pieds dans une forme inconnue trônant sur le sol. Cette même "chose" s'agrippa à sa jambe, l'empêchant de partir. La mage des étoiles cria de peur, désormais, elle était terrorisée.

Que se passait t-il ici ? Quelle était cette forme inconnue et gluante qui s'accrochait à elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ?  
Peut-être que Lucy était tout simplement en train de cauchemarder. Après tout, elle avait dormi toute une journée. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais elle avait bien trop peur pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses, elle se débattit autant qu'elle pu, donnant de multiples coups à ce qui l'effrayait.

Finalement, elle attrapa un vase qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, puis frappa la forme de toute ses forces, celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par la lâchée, grognant au passage.

Lucy avait peur, elle se releva comme elle put, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues, elle se plaqua contre la porte, appuyant sur le outon de la lumière, qui ne clignota qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'éteindre. L'apeurée tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais la serrure était, pour une fois, très bien fermée, et ce n'était pas une femme comme elle, n'ayant aucune force dans les bras qui allait la défoncée.

Puis, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, le calme revint, les rires, les pleurs et les cris s'arrêtèrent, rien ne bougeait, aucun bruits ne déranger cet ambiance pesante.

Lucy en profita pour calmer sa respiration et les battements de son coeur, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea lentement vers la table, car elle était persuadée que la clef de la porte s'y trouvait. Elle fit de grand gestes avec ses jambes, à la recherche de ce qui l'avait attaquée quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il n'y avait rien, le sol était comme propre. Arrivée devant le meuble, elle chercha à l'aveugle et grâce à ses mains ce qui lui permettrait de sortir de chez elle et de se réfugié à la guilde, mais rien, la table était lisse, il n'y avait rien dessus.

«- _**Merde...**_chuchota t-elle pour elle même.  
**_- Qui a t-il, petite fille ? Tu as peur ?_** ricana une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
**_- Qui est là ?_** demanda t-elle en frissonnant.  
_**- Mais personne voyons.**_ »

Elle fut surprise qu'on lui ai répondu, cela prouvait au moins qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dans cette maison. Elle respira doucement, il ne restait plus qu'une seule sortie, et elle ne voulait pas rester ici avec ces monstres, ou autre chose.

La seule issue restante était : la fenêtre. Natsu passait souvent par là, donc il devait surement y avoir quelque chose qui le rattrapait. Même si Happy était toujours avec lui et que cela pouvait très bien être son compagnon qui le rattrape au vol... De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Lucy fonça vers la fenêtre et constata que c'était les volets qui claquaient qui avait causé son réveil et le début de ce cauchemars, elle n'y prêta pas énormément d'attention et se concentra sur la distance qu'il y avait entre le sol et elle. A peu près dix mètres. Elle se casserait peut-être un ongle si elle descendait correctement.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Lucy se retrouvait en train de courir près du fleuve, dans l'espoir de rejoindre sa guilde le plus rapidement possible, un endroit qu'elle considérait comme un refuge très bien protégé, elle pourrait expliquer ce qui venait de lui arriver sans que personne ne se moque d'elle, et surtout, ses amis l'aideraient à élucider ce mystère.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, la jeune mage aux cheveux d'or se stoppa, au beau milieu d'une rue déserte et sombre. En reprenant son souffle, elle s'aperçu que personne ne l'avait suivie, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose ; elle n'aurait aucun mal à rentrer à la guilde. Lucy allait repartir dans sa quête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, aucuns enfants frappants aux portes des habitants pour réclamer une sucrerie ou quelque chose dans le genre, aucun "loups-garous", ni "vampires".

Non, la rue était belle et bien déserte, sombre et silencieuse, le brouillard qui s'installait empêchait quiconque de voir ce qu'il pourrait y avoir à plus de dix mètres. Le calme régnait en maître dans cette rue dont on ne voyait plus le nom, et les autres avenues devaient surement connaître le même sort.

Enfin, un bruit se fit entendre, un gémissement... une lamentation. Une âme réclamant de l'aide ? La seule mage présente prit ses clefs, ou du moins, essaya, car elle ne les avais pas.

« - _**Mais... Je suis sûre que je les avais quand je me suis endormie ! Où sont-elle... ?**_ » s'inquiéta Lucy.

Peut-être que les personnes qui étaient chez elle en avait après ses clé, puisqu'ils ne l'avait pas poursuivie en dehors de l'appartement... L'héritière des Heartfilia se mordit la langue. Que faire dans une telle situation ? Tout à l'air si suspect, si dérangé.

Pour se réconforter, la constellationiste regarda vers le ciel, qui était actuellement couvert, on ne pouvait distinguer qu'un morceau du croissant de lune, pourtant, la météo avait annoncé un ciel dégagé, et aucun brouillard. Son regard se dirigea vers les bâtiments qui avait l'air lugubre, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été abandonnés depuis des années, mais des gens habitaient ici !

« - _**Où sont-ils... tous ses habitants ? **_  
- **_Tu ne les vois pas ? Ils sont tout autour de toi, regarde mieux, tu les entendras si tu tend ton oreille..._**»

L'invocatrice d'esprits déglutit bruyamment avant d'écouter ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Des milliers de gémissements frappèrent ses tympans de pleins fouet, comment avait-elle pu ne pas les entendre ? D'où venaient ses voix ? Regarder autour de soi, c'est ce qu'elle faisait ! Après quelques secondes de réflexion, cela fit tilt dans la tête de Lucy, elle leva le regard pour y découvrir un corps à moitié décomposé, attaché devant une fenêtre d'un appartement. La victime avait l'air encore en vie, elle devait énormément souffrir, et surtout, elle devait beaucoup tenir à la vie.

Un cri strident sorti de la bouche de la seule membre de Fairy Tail présente, elle s'empressa de l'étouffer avec ses mains, mais elle ne put retenir quelques sanglots. En regardant autour d'elle, elle put voir que les habitants qu'elle ne voyaient pas étaient bien sur ici, en train de se lamenter, de gémir de douleur, de l'appelée... Quand soudain, une femme à l'air d'un zombie se "décrocha" de son perchoir.

En vérité, elle s'était arraché un bras pour pouvoir descendre, cela fit frissonner Lucy qui recula. Alors que l'habitante avançait vers elle sans regarder où elle allait, un autre s'approchait, puis un troisième, un quatrième... et cela continuait. Tout le quartier allait la poursuivre sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ? Est-ce que Magnolia deviendrait une ville fantôme, remplie de zombies prêt à vous courser et non de fantômes ?

« - _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Expliquez-moi ! Où êtes-vous ? La voix qui me parle ! Réponds-moi au moins...**_ »

Lucy prit peur et couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient jusqu'à sa guilde, elle y serait en sécurité, du moins, elle l'espérait. Et c'est en quelques minutes qu'elle se retrouvait devant l'imposant bâtiment. Il avait plus l'air d'une carcasse, une sorte de grande maison en ruine, détruite par les années qui défiles.

La blonde tomba à genoux, son seul et unique espoir reposait sur la guilde, et il n'y avait plus de guilde. Elle sanglota un bon petit quart d'heure lorsqu'elle entendit, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemars, une voix familière.

« - _**Lucy, c'est toi ? Dis-moi... où est-tu ?**_  
- _**Natsu ?**_ un léger sourire naquit sur le visage baigné de larme de la jeune.  
- _**Lucy~... **_  
- _**Mira-Mirajane ? Où êtes-vous les amis ?**_ celle-ci commença à pleurer de joie.  
- _**Viens... Rejoins-nous, Lucy**_  
- _**Rejoins-nous ! Rejoins-nous ! Rejoins-nous !**_ »

Mais quelque chose clochait, en effet, pourquoi n'y avait-il que Natsu et Mirajane ? Son coéquipier aux cheveux étrangement roses devrait encore être en mission, et pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas son fidèle ami, Happy ?

Un rire à l'air diabolique et moqueur se fit entendre, résonnant dans les rues désertes de la grande ville.  
Une idée traversa la tête de Lucy, peut-être jouait-elle dans un film d'horreur plus vrai que nature ? Peut-être que... non. Elle aurait comparé cette soirée à un Halloween, un véritable Halloween, ce qui vous fait frissonner jusqu'aux os, pleurer de peur jusqu'à qu'il n'y ai plus de larmes, crier jusqu'à que vous n'ayez plus de voix...

Magnolia avait toujours l'air plongée dans le chaos, et Lucy était toujours à genoux devant le bâtiment de sa guilde préférée quand elle distingua une forme, elle la repéra immédiatement. Un zombie l'aurait-elle suivie jusque là ? Non, elle connaissait cette forme, les cheveux en forme de pics et éparpillé au hasard sur la tête du porteur. Elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'enlacer de toute ses forces.

« - _**Natsu ! Tu es là... je ne savais plus quoi faire.**_ dit-elle en reprenant espoir.  
- _**Oui, nous sommes tous là, Lucy, et nous allons dévorer ton âme !**_ ricana t-il.  
- _**Natsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Toi aussi tu les as vu ! Tu ne leur à pas trop fait de mal j'espère ?**_  
- _**Je les ai laissé faire, maintenant, je suis libéré de tout... Fais comme nous Lucy.**_  
- _**Non ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux ! Je ne veux pas m'arracher les membres et ne rien ressentir ! Je veux avoir mal, je ne veux pas être comme ces... choses !**_ »

Lucy aperçu le visage de Natsu, qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à Natsu, la tête arquée sur le côté, les yeux blancs, une oreille décollée, une joue à moitié arrachée... il n'avait plus rien d'un être humain normal... Et le sourire machiavélique qui ornait son visage lui donnait un air monstrueux. Elle recula et s'aperçu qu'il était trop tard, elle ne pourrait plus fuir.

Sa guilde était bien là, dans un monde lointain qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître. Encerclée par tous ses amis, eux qui l'ont toujours protégée et qui vont maintenant la dévorée sans avoir aucun remords. On aurait pu comparer Lucy à une brebis sans défense dans le repaire d'une meute de loups affamés et sans pitié. Il n'y avait plus aucunes issue pour elle, les secondes défilaient et ils avançaient, en bavant devant elle comme si de rien n'était.

Lucy ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas voir cette scène où la femme de l'histoire meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais au lieu d'une terrible douleur ou d'un membre arrachée, elle n'obtint qu'un bras sur l'épaule et un rire chaleureux, qui fut bientôt suivis pas beaucoup d'autre autour d'elle. Elle décida de rouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à retrouver cet atmosphère lugubre et toute sa famille s'apprêtant à la tuée, mais rien.

A la place de tout ceci, elle eu une lumière aveuglante, et des membres de sa guilde en parfait état, aucune trace de moisissures ou autre sur leurs visages, ils étaient neufs, bel et bien vivant et apparemment pas décidés à la dévorée.

Son regard dériva sur celui qui rigolait près d'elle, il lui fit une bise sur la joue, et elle rougit presque instantanément.

« - _**T'as été courageuse Lucy ! **_  
- _**Mais...**_  
- _**Joyeux Halloween ! **_  
- _**On s'est dit que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment, alors on a préparé tout ça, on s'est mis d'accord avec tous les habitants pour te faire passer le meilleure moment de ta vie !**_  
- _**Vous appelez ça le meilleur moment de ma vie ?! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie oui !**_ cria t-elle, en souriant. _**Eh puis... Qui est cette femme qui s'est arrachée un bras ?**_ fini t-elle par demander, curieuse.  
- _**Quelle femme ? Personne ne s'est arraché un bras Luce, voyons !**_ la réconforta Natsu.  
- _**Mais si ! Elle se l'est enlevé pour pouvoir me poursuivre...**_ Lucy en frissonna encore.  
- _**De quoi avait t-elle l'air ? **_  
- _**Eh bien... d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle était brune, et elle portait une sorte de robe bleue ornée de fleur blanches.**_  
- _**Je n'ai jamais vu de femme comme elle, et je n'ai pas de photos d'habitantes ayant été d'accord dans mon registre.**_  
- _**Et pour la guilde ? Je veux dire, regardez son état...**_  
- _**Mais ce n'est qu'un décors voyons !**_  
- _**De qui était l'idée de tout ce bazar ?**_  
- _**De moi bien-sûr !**_ affirma le maître, fier de lui et tripotant sa moustache.  
- _**Vieux fou !**_ lui fit Lucy en lui mettant un coup de poing, mais qui restait amical.  
- _**Ahah Luce ! Toujours aussi folle !**_  
- _**Répète un peu pour voir ?!**_  
- _**J'ai rien dis ! Je te le promet !**_ fit Natsu, complètement soumis.  
- _**N'empêche Natsu... tu m'as filé une sacré trouille.**_  
- _**C'était le but !**_ »

Le Maître resta perplexe un moment, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Natsu enlaça Lucy par le dos, posant sa tête sur son épaule et regardant le maître, attendant une réponse.

« - _**Doit-on s'inquiéter ?**_ demanda Mirajane.  
- _**Mais non voyons ! Faisons plutôt la fête ! **_  
- _**Ouais !**_ »

Et c'est comme cela que la journée de frayeur de Lucy se termina, jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir autant de peur en une seule soirée, désormais elle le sait. Mais l'histoire de l'habitante manquant d'un bras avait l'air de la troublée, ses images repassaient dans sa tête en boucle, c'était une sacré guilde pour avoir pactisé avec la ville entière pour lui faire peur.

« - _**Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuies Luce ?**_  
- _**Ce sont ses images de l'habitante...Qui est-elle ?**_  
- _**On sait pas, c'était peut-être un vrai zombie, mais**_ _**laisse ça de côté et viens t'amuser !**_  
- _**J'arrive !**_ »

Natsu lui prit la main et la ramena vers lui en la faisant tournoyé sur elle-même, elle était magnifique dans sa robe, et heureusement qu'il y en avait eu une dans l'infirmerie pour elle, encore merci, Mirajane !  
Lucy s'approcha de plus en plus de Natsu, rigolant au passage, une fois en dessous de lui, il se permit de lui voler un baiser, en lui faisant le grand sourire qui lui plaisait. Elle se permit, à son tour de lui en voler un, le rouge aux joues.


End file.
